


Last words

by nattini1



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattini1/pseuds/nattini1
Summary: Dare la caccia a Kovac è un inganno ideato da Jack per nascondere a Mac la propria malattia; Matty resta a raccogliere le ultime parole di Jack.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Last words

Erano passati quasi due anni, ma ogni volta che passava per quel corridoio ricordava che lì aveva visto Jack in tuta mimetica, con la sacca sulle spalle, voltarsi agitando la mano in segno di saluto. Aveva sperato che avesse avuto un ripensamento dell’ultimo momento, ma non era stato così: lui si era girato di nuovo e aveva lasciato la Fenice. Matty si asciugò una lacrima; avevano avuto i loro alti e bassi, ma lei si era affezionata a quel texano che le aveva dato del filo da torcere e ne sentiva la mancanza, anche perché era l’unica a sapere che si trattava di una mancanza incolmabile. Non era la prima volta che lei mentiva o nascondeva qualcosa a Mac, e, che Dio potesse perdonarla, forse non sarebbe stata l’ultima volta, ma il silenzio era l’unica risposta che potesse dare alle mute domande che emergevano negli occhi del biondo quando si passava la mano distrattamente su una giacca di pelle (che Matty aveva riconosciuto come appartenente a Jack) in un’inconsapevole carezza. Matty entrò nell’ufficio, aprì il cassetto della scrivania e tirò fuori un foglio di carta piegato accuratamente in quattro parti. Lo spiegò con cura, con movimenti lenti perché non aveva alcuna fretta di leggere il contenuto della lettera che ormai conosceva a memoria. Guardò le parole vergate nella grafia un po’ spigolosa di Jack e sospirò immaginando quanto tempo doveva aver impiegato per tracciare quei segni in modo che fossero chiari. Una volta Jack aveva impugnato con mano ferma e sicura la pistola, mentre quando aveva lasciato quel messaggio faceva fatica a tenere in mano una penna. La lettera non era per lei, era per Mac, ma Russell, come condizione per far risorgere la Fenice, le aveva imposto di non consegnargliela perché aveva bisogno che Mac mantenesse la sua mente lucida per portare a termine le missioni; finché il giovane genio pensava che Jack fosse a caccia di Kovac potevano sperare che riuscisse a concentrarsi. Cominciò a leggere.  
  
_Hey Mac, come stai? Non sono riuscito a combattere contro Vladimir Putin nello spazio e non sono riuscito nemmeno a cantare con Willie Nelson, ma, nota positiva, sono riuscito a finire la saga di Harry Potter!_  
  
  
Matty ricordò come, durante una delle visite che faceva spesso a Jack in ospedale, lui avesse gli occhi stanchi e fosse troppo debole per tenere in mano l’ultimo libro così voluminoso e quindi lo aveva preso lei e glielo aveva letto ad alta voce. Aveva anche pensato di organizzare un incontro con Willie Nelson (a cosa poteva servire una vasta rete di conoscenze se non a esaudire l’ultimo desiderio di un amico?), ma il morbido accento del sud di Jack era solo una nota tenue in una voce che si era fatta flebile.  
  
_Mi ripetevo che te lo avrei detto, prima o poi, finché non è arrivato il poi. Leucemia linfoblastica acuta. Ti ricordi cosa c’era scritto nel manuale di addestramento militare? Raccomandava di usare sempre guanti speciali toccando i proiettili e di indossare una maschera speciale mentre venivano sparati: “Ricordate di stare sempre lontani, se possibile, dagli equipaggiamenti e dai terreni contaminati”. Come se fosse possibile! Considerato che gli elicotteri Apache e gli aerei A10 erano dotati di un cannoncino a 7 canne in grado di sparare 4.200 proiettili al minuto e che ogni proiettile era ricoperto da circa 300 grammi di uranio… beh, sei tu il genio, fai i conti!_  
  
Matty represse un moto di rabbia. Si trattava di un tumore del sangue, che prendeva origine dai linfociti, un tipo particolare di globuli bianchi e progrediva velocemente. Soprattutto dopo aver partecipato alle missioni di peacekeeping, migliaia di soldati avevano cominciato a sviluppare questa e altre patologie tumorali. La causa presunta era l’uranio impoverito, un metallo pesante utilizzato per la fabbricazione di munizioni e proiettili, tossico per l’organismo umano. L’uranio, quando colpiva determinate superfici come quelle dei carri armati o dei depositi di munizioni, si polverizzava, mescolandosi all’acqua e all’aria. Un’altra potenziale causa erano i densi fumi neri e le esalazioni prodotte dall’incenerimento dei rifiuti nelle basi militari. Si era insospettita vedendo un insolito pallore di Jack e un’insolita magrezza; non convinta dalle scuse sul fatto che fosse in forma come quando era un ragazzino, lo aveva costretto a chinarsi e gli aveva messo una mano sulla fronte. Era troppo calda. A quel punto lo aveva trascinato dal medico della Fondazione e Jack aveva confessato la stanchezza e la perdita di appetito, minimizzando i frequenti dolori muscolari e articolari diffusi. Il medico aveva riscontrato un ingrossamento di milza, fegato e linfonodi. Un prelievo di sangue aveva instillato il sospetto e poi uno di midollo lo aveva tristemente confermato.  
  
_Quando me l’hanno detto me la sono quasi fatta sotto, ma era una sensazione a cui ero abituato e ho pensato che, anche se esisteva una sola possibilità di farcela, valeva la pena tentare. Voglio che tu sia orgoglioso di me Mac perché stavolta non mi sono mai lasciato andare: ho lottato. Ho preso ogni giorno come una missione. Non credevo che lo avrei detto, ma mi è mancato farmi sparare addosso, lanciarmi col paracadute, finire nelle sabbie mobili e anche andare in Siberia. Beh no, la Siberia no!_  
  
Aveva davvero lottato! Jack sapeva che i numeri erano contro di lui: solo il 30-40% degli adulti sotto i 60 anni affetti dalla leucemia linfoblastica acuta guarivano, ma aveva una grande voglia di vivere e, beneficiando di un’ottima copertura sanitaria, si era sottoposto a ogni cura possibile. La chemioterapia era stata un percorso lungo e in salita. Il primo mese era stato sopportabile, ma i successivi, in cui si mirava a consolidare i risultati ottenuti utilizzando dosi massicce di medicinali, erano stati peggiori. Matty non poteva esserci sempre, ma, quando trovava una scusa plausibile e un po’ di tempo, cercava di fargli compagnia portandogli una vaschetta di gelato, una delle poche cose che riusciva a mangiare. Presto aveva imparato a non usare profumi che potevano infastidire il naso di Jack divenuto troppo sensibile e ad aprire le finestre per far entrare la luce. Data la sua corporatura, non aveva avuto la possibilità di aiutarlo a tirarsi su quando veniva colto dai conati, ma dava indicazioni a tutto il personale medico comandandoli a bacchetta; era certa di aver sentito un giorno un’infermiera bisbigliare alle sue spalle “Nazista, altro che Vichinga!”.  
  
_Lo so che ci saresti stato per me, ma non volevo costringerti ad affrontare tutto questo, spero che capirai. Non te la prendere con Matty quando ti darà questa lettera, le ho chiesto io di costruire tutta la faccenda di Kovac facendoti credere che era vivo e che dovevo andare a dagli la caccia. Non so cosa avrei fatto senza Matty perché avevo sempre il singhiozzo e ho provato in mille modi a farlo passare, ma inutilmente. Ho provato a fare un respiro profondo e trattenere il più a lungo possibile il fiato, a respirare in un sacchetto e a bere piccoli sorsi di acqua. Non funzionava nulla, ma Matty ha trovato la soluzione: mi ha fatto prendere un cucchiaino di zucchero e limone!_  
  
Se solo la chemio avesse funzionato nello stesso modo! Il trattamento non aveva dato i risultati sperati e si era pensato di effettuare un trapianto di cellule staminali emopoietiche. Ma non si era trovato in tempo un donatore compatibile. Jack si era consumato giorno dopo giorno. L’unica cosa che era rimasta inalterata era il suo sorriso quando parlava di Mac. Matty aveva provato più volte a convincerlo a chiamarlo, ma Jack si era dimostrato irremovibile: voleva essere ricordato nel pieno della vita.  
  
_Stavolta non andrò a trovare mio padre per raccontargli della mia avventura perché presto ci vedremo direttamente faccia a faccia, ma l’esperienza con lui mi ha insegnato che è bene parlare quando c’è ancora il tempo per farlo. Quindi… dicevo sul serio quando ti dicevo che ti amo e che avrei potuto baciarti. A forza di dirtelo per scherzo quando mi salvavi la vita o uscivamo da una bruta situazione è diventato vero. Ti amo! Non vedevo l’ora di dirtelo, di dirtelo sul serio perché tu capissi cosa c’era dietro a quelle due parole, ma ho sempre avuto paura di farlo. Qualche volta ho pensato che lo avessi capito. Quella sera in cui ci siamo fermati a dormire in macchina e ti sei addormentato con la fronte appoggiata alla mia mentre ti passavo la mano tra i capelli. Se te la senti di rispondermi qualcosa, qualunque cosa, puoi venire a dirmelo o anche solo se avrai voglia di raccontarmi delle tue missioni top secret (non c’è molta gente a cui potrai parlarne e io saprò tenere un segreto!). Sei un genio quando si tratta di fisica e sei tardo quando si tratta si metafisica, ma credimi: io ti sentirò. Il mondo ha bisogno di te e il tuo posto è sul filo del rasoio a combattere, grazie per avermi permesso di farlo per un po’ insieme a te. Tuo Jack_  
  
Lei lo aveva capito da molto tempo prima che Jack glielo dicesse. Vedeva i loro sorrisi attorno alla buca per il fuoco a casa di Mac, intuiva quanta tenerezza ci fosse nei loro abbracci e li aveva visti rischiare la vita l’uno per l’altro di continuo. Ogni volta che partivano per festeggiare il loro menversary a Las Vegas pregava che non ci fossero crisi mondiali da risolvere e si aspettava di vederli tornare sposati. Ma non era mai successo. Jack le aveva raccontato che lo aveva capito quando era rimasto in Afghanistan per fare da osservatore a Mac, perché solo l’amore poteva convincerlo a rinunciare al Texas per passare altri mesi tra polvere e freddo, ma le aveva raccomandato di tenerselo per sé perché non voleva che Mac si sentisse in colpa per averlo trattenuto nel luogo che aveva contribuito a farlo ammalare. Ripiegò la lettera e la rimise nel cassetto. Poi lasciò in bella vista la foto contraffatta che avevano usato per provare che Kovac era vivo, sperando che se Reily l’avesse trovata avrebbe potuto capire qualcosa. Jack non aveva potuto dire nella vita a Mac che lo amava, era troppo crudele che fosse così anche nella morte.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao! Non mi è mai andato giù che Jack se ne fosse andato senza Mac a caccia di Kovac, quindi ho pensato a che cosa avrebbe potuto esserci dietro questa sua scelta. È la fanfiction più angst che abbia scritto, lontana dalla mia comfort zone, ma scrivendola mi sembra di aver chiarito qualcosa. Spero che vi sia piaciuta e ogni commento mi farà felice! (Mi è stato chiesto il perché Jack citi il singhiozzo: è un possibile effetto dei farmaci chemioterapici)  
> Partecipa alla challenge IN MY TIME OF DYING del gruppo: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart (https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425)


End file.
